


Surprise

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [91]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22. TitheAU: Twins/Bluestreak- With sparkling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Bluestreak had been feeling odd for sols. His tank protested. He felt unsettled. Nauseated. He stood, and wobbled on his peds, “Sunny....I don’t feel so well,” he managed, and nearly fell to the floor. He would have if Sunstreaker had not caught him. 

“Bluestreak? What happened?” 

“I---I think---let go. Let Go! I’m going to be sick,” he scrambled away and tried to make it to the waste disposal...but did not quite get there. He fell to the floor, wretched until his tank was empty, and wretched until he was dry heaving. 

“What the frag!” Sunstreaker exclaimed. He hovered as if afraid to touch Bluestreak. 

“What’s going on?” Sideswipe said as he stepped inside and took in the mess. He carefully picked up Bluestreak, and took him to the washwrack. He carefully cleaned his plating off, and commed for a medic while he was working.


End file.
